Sonny With a Chance In Europe
by JettaStevens13
Summary: Sonny and the cast of So Random are invited to come with Mr. Condor out to Europe to visit his summer home in paris. What happens when the EVERY cast from EVERY show is invited to come too? Paris is the city of love... Sonny/Chad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I really have no clue how to do this, but I love Sonny With a Chance, love writing and stumbled upon this website. Please give this a chance, and review with ideas, suggestions and comments. Please no hate stuff. (oh, and did I mention this is a TOTAL Channy?) But not TOO quickly. Read on! (please?) **

Sonny sat in the empty dressing room, with her strangely cow-like phone still resting in her hands. The room wasn't _really_ empty, it was just felt that way. There was no one there. Tawni had gone for a fro-yo run, Nico was working on a new sketch he had in mind and Grady was off somewhere sanding his coconuts. That was the only noise that could be heard as a small tear ran down her cheek, and it felt particularly empty that no one was there that could wipe it away. _She_ even felt a bit hollow herself, sitting on the stool by her mirror. Had it always seemed so much bigger than her?

"Sonny!" Tawni called as she flung the door open and tossed her bag on the green couch. Well, she could have said she got her wish, but Tawni was the last person she would look to for comfort. Well, almost last.

"What is it, Tawni?" She asked, more bitter than her usual, but the exuberant blond girl ignored her.

She bubbled up and bit her lip, the huge grin already on her face spreading wider. Finally she gave the news. "We're going to Europe!"

"Oh, that's nice." Sonny mumbled, but then realized the thrill of what Tawni had just said, it was impossible for her, as bubbly as Sonny was, to continue to stay upset. Her eyes brightened and she could have sworn her hair raised. "WHERE?" She shouted, grabbing the arm of her stool and causing it to rock back and forth.

Tawni recovered from Sonny's out burst, for it had nearly knocked her off her feet, and responded. "Paris! Mr. Condor said the show had been doing so well lately, and since he was going on his trip to Europe, to visit his summer wife, he would take us with him!"

"Tawni! Thats great!" Sonny squealed as she jumped down from her stool and began to do a happy dance around the room with Tawni. She slowly came to a stop though, and with a confused expression on her face, put her hands to her hips and looked to Tawni. "Summer wife?"

"Oh yeah, most people have summer homes but since he's so rich-"

Sonny put up her hand signaling her to stop. "Okay, I'm good." And started to dance again, but Tawni _hadn't_ started up again. Instead she was standing still, biting her lip and looking up guiltily.

"Du du duh, we're go'n to Europe, du du duh, doo du... duh... Du... Doo..." Sonny stopped singing her happy song, or rather spewing out random noises when noticing Tawni's distressed expression, and crossed her arms, the smile now erased from her lips, replaced by a knowing, and angry smirk. "Uh, Tawni?" She said stepping over to her in on large, whimsical step. "Is there something you... I don't know-" She waved her hand in a small circle, pretending to think of a word and she suddenly became very serous. "-_Forgot_ to tell me?"

Tawni folded her hands behind her back and rocked on the heels of her feet, nervously. "Well, I might have _forgotten_ one teensy-weensy detail..." She held out her fingers in a pinch, and giggled anxiously.

Sonny began to tap her foot. "And what would that detail be?" She asked.

"We have to take the rest of them with us." She said quickly and closed her eyes shut as hard as she could, as if barring down for a blow.

Sonny loosened and looked away from Tawni. "Aw, that's okay, I really don't mind the group. I mean, Zora can be a little weird at times and Grady _can_ be a little gassy-"

"I mean the other shows!" She blurted out and Sonny's jaw dropped.

"Meal or no Meal?" She asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Teen Gladiators?"

"Yep."

Sonny's voice got a little more high pitched and a few tears welled in her eyes each time she mentioned a name. "That odd show that with the boxing matidors we really don't like to talk about that much?"

"Them to."

"_Mackenzie Falls???"_

"Uh huh." Tawni mumbled, beginning to cry.

"AWWWWW HAWW HAAAWWW." Sonny sobbed, landing herself face first in to the couch and hugging the pillow. "We get the once in a life time trip-" Sonny said through sobs. "-to go to Europe for free-" She sat up again, still blubbering. "-and THEY have to come???"

"I know, Sonny." Tawni said, siting in Sonny's stool and putting her wrist dramatically to her forehead. "I know."

After a while sonny wiped the tears from her eyes and got up wearily. "I'll go pack my bags." Sonny said, dragging herself over to her closet and pulling aside the curtain.

"I'll go get some new luggage." Tawni said, grabbing her keys of the hook near the door and heading out to get a new wardrobe.

**Sorry it's so short, but it's only the first, I'll try to update soon! I have the next in the making**. **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ugh. I am SO sorry guys. It's taken me a really long time to complete this one. All my major tests have come up in school, and I had to write a critical lens for english connecting "Romeo and Juliet" with a "Midsummer Night's Dream" with the quote: "True love never did run smooth." I have to admit I ROCKED it, but you know... people don't care. **

**Anyway, here's what I got. Sorry if it stinks. **

**Oh, and that whole Sonny With a Chance thing? Yeah, I don't own it. **

Chad headed out of his studio, or at least he liked to think of it as his studio, carrying a small leather suitcase. Portline behind him, was whining under the weight of the matching luggage. Dragging one along behind, one over her shoulder, holding one under her arm, a satchel in her left fist and balancing another atop her head she called out to Chad; a considerable distance in front of her.

"Cha-a-ad!" She whined. "You could at least help me with one of these! This is impossible!"

The boy barley wasted a glance over his shoulder at her. He was too busy looking at his watch and heading down to the hall towards the parking lot. No, he was not checking the time, he was looking at his reflection in the reflective surface. He liked what he saw and replied. "Not impossible for you, Portline... You will have the strength if only you believe in yourself."

"Stop quoting old scrips, and help me with this!" She screeched, just as Chad got to the door leading to the outside.

"No can do, Port," He said, leaning in on the bar on the door and letting the early morning sun flood in. "Chad Dylan Cooper needs his beauty rest. He can't be inconvenienced this early in the morning."

He walked out into the parking lot, where the cast of So Random grumbled and The Teen Gladiators were having a competition on who could make the biggest dent in the other's head, both were waiting outside the bus for the other two shows to arrive.

SPOV

"Chad Dylan Cooper needs his beauty rest. He can't be inconvenienced this early in the morning." I heard him say, as the door opened. There he goes, talking in third person again, over dramatizing and walking into my life again. Why did have to do that? Why did he have to make my heart flutter when he did so? And, more importantly, why did he have to make it stop so suddenly? Darn him.

"That's all your bringing?" I asked when he walked out carrying a bag small enough to carry only a pair of boxers and a toothbrush.

"Heh, no." He replied smoothly, letting out a small laugh. "That's what I'm bringing."

He pointed his thumb behind him, just as the door began to open and a foot slipped out. Portland was struggling to keep the door open, without a free hand. She was balancing some of his luggage on her head and holding the rest under her arms, dragging some behind or in her teeth. She grunted and groaned and let out something like a exasperated screech as the suitcase she was dragging behind got stuck between the door and the frame. Seeing a cute girl in need of help, Nico and Grady, eager to serve rushed to her side and opened the door a bit wider for her.

"Chad!" I scolded, appalled at his self-centered personality. "What's wrong with you? Where are Portland's things?"

Portland dropped the bag in her mouth. "Lizzy's got them." She cocked her head to the side in an attempt to point to the red-haired girl who just walked out behind her, in similar condition only with hot pink luggage instead of the expensive leather one's Chad had.

"Okay, what about Lizzy's?" Tawni asked, obviously confused, as well as I was.

"Oh, Devon's got those." Chad answered, unfazed as a disheveled Devon emerged from the doorway, carrying Lizzy's purple luggage over his shoulder and under his arms, makeup bag dangling loosely from his finger. Grady scratched his head, and Nico still held the door open, looking to see if anyone else was coming.

"It's like a barrel full of monkeys!" Zora shouted, causing the Gladiators to guffaw barbarically behind her. She responded by slapping them across the face with a rubber chicken she happened to be holding in her hand.

"-Or a clown car." Nico remarked smartly. "How many more are you? Or is my arm gonna fall off before I can let go of this door?"

"Just me!" Hollered a girl that I recognized as new to the show. Yes, I did watch the show almost religiously, it was one of my few weaknesses. I was planing on getting the special edition box set for my mother, who was possibly the only person who was more obsessed than I was. I could never let the rest of the cast know though, I was sure they would kick me out of the prop house, and my mother knew not to mention it in front of them.

The girl walked out carrying not only Devon's suitcases but a little of everyone else's to. Looking past the mounds of baggage nearly towering over her head, I could see she had a huge grin on her face, despite the heavy load and early hour. "I brought you an extra bag of toiletries, just like you asked Mr. Cooper!"

"Oh good," Chad said checking the messages on his phone quickly and slipping it back in his pocket. "Just set them down by the sidewalk, and remember; it's _Dylan_ Cooper."

The odd girl looked as if she was a scolded puppy, shrugged a shoulder and a bag toppled from the top of the pile next to the sidewalk.

"But wait, what about your things?" I asked her, automatically feeling pity for her and her ignorance of Chad.

"Oh, I didn't bring any luggage. Chad said he would need me to carry some things." She smiled dreamily and giggled rather creepy, I thought.

"Good girl." Chad said, like he was talking to a dog, and grabbed a meatball out of his pocket, just as the Meal or no Meal girls arrived, and tossed it into the her mouth.

"Careful." I warned stepping over to him out of earshot of the odd girl. "You can over feed them, you know. I learned that the hard way with Gassy."

Just as I got to relish his half humorous, half disturbed expression, an announcement came over the load speaker.

_Will Sonny Monroe, Chad Dylan Cooper, Victoria Gabberson, Max Lubber and Bongo report to Mr. Condor's Limo in the South wing of the parking lot... NOW!_

Nobody's POV

That was all they needed to hear, Sonny, Chad and Victoria (from Meal or no Meal) dropped all their luggage and where they were standing and ran off. Sonny actually jumped over Tawni's luggage and stumbled over a few of Zora's things. Max (from Teen Gladiators) wasn't taking anything, so he had nothing to drop as he lumbered towards the South wing.

In fact, everyone was running so chaotically, and nether of them really knew which way south was but their job relied on that knowledge, Victoria tripped over a monkey (which she presumed as Bongo), Sonny ran into Chad, and Max ran into the bus.

Finally, after Chad had made sure the blush creeping up his face was gone, he pointed across the assorted baggage."That way's South!" He shouted, and they all trampled over the things again, with worried looks on their faces and a small amount of protests from the different casts.

SPOV

Mr. Condor was going to kill us! I was very confused at this point, partly because it was six thirty in the morning and partly because this day would never make sense in any other _normal_ person's life. What did Mr. C want anyway? Did Chad bump into me, or did I bump into Chad? Did he see me blush? Wait, did _he_ blush?

"What's with the Monkey?" I asked as we ran along the parking lot, noticing a small monkey leaping along side Chad. He looked down.

"Oh, him? That's Bongo." Chad said, slipping me a glance. "I think he's the one from that odd show that with the boxing matadors we really don't like to talk about that much."

"Oh... What is that show even about?" I asked.

He shook his head. "You don't even want to know."

And I had a feeling I didn't want to. Right now I was concentrating on not twisting my ankle. I was upset with myself for getting dressed up for the airport, including the high heels to boot. I've found it is impossible to run in five-inch heels and skinny jeans.

Finally, Mr. Condor's Limo came into view, and an assistant of his, stood holding the sliding door on the side open, with clipboard in hand and headset on head. "Where have you guys been? It's been over thirty seconds!" He whispered angrily, and quickly ushered us into the vehicle's darkened interior. Victoria entered first, then Bongo, and following shortly after was Max.

I really hate to be rude. Or give people titles. Especially since they gave that seminar on bullying back in Wisconsin, but Max had a slight odor. I mean one that only a monkey like Bongo would be content to sit next to.

Chad pulled on his nose discreetly, and stuck one hand in his pocket while offering the other towards the door. "Ladies first." He coughed.

"Age before beauty." I replied, mirroring his gestures.

His face hadn't missed a beat as he wagged his finger in the air. "See now, thats just a little-"

I cut him off. "The worst go first, acting that is." Enjoying his response of discontent, I decided to milk the situation farther. "Oh no, Chad!" I said, holding my hands up to my mouth in mock concern. "What happened to your face? It's terribly deformed!"

"Okay! Seously? You have to take it that far, don't you-"

"Yeah, yeah I do." I moved my head sassily, and perked out my lips.

"You know what? I-"

"Alright! Alright, you two! Just get in the stupid car!" The man with the clipboard shouted, sounding positively livid.

And we did, me obliging by stepping in first, and sitting next to the smelly gladiator.

"I hope your happy." I said to the grinning heart-throb next to me. He was.

**Okay, Thats it. Oh and one more thing. Let me know in the reviews if you like what they're doing in SWAC now. I hear the next episode is "Falling for the falls" and chads going to ask sonny out. I want them to be together, but I kinda wish there was a bit more rivalry going on between them, before anything happens. And I kinda wish things were a bit more spontaneous. Oh well... Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry everybody! The one chance I have to let other people see my writing and I blow it because they all lost hope in me and committed suicide because they just couldn't stand the suspense any longer. (Do I really have to tell you that was sarcasm?) Anyway, We lost internet for a week or so, and I had a lot of school finals. I hope the newest episode of SWAC didn't kill the Channy stories for you guys. (I think I died when I saw it, is this the after life? Are you **_**real**_**?) **

**I just really want to thank **_**ChadluvsSonshine**_**, **_**JJstar52**_** (thanks for the correction), and **_**.record**_** (G.x^) for reviewing. And plus everyone else who added me to favorites and everything. I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**-And not in the creepy way ether. **

**That'd be... Creepy.**

**So, Anyway, just to be clear, I DO NOT own Sonny With a Chance. (psh... As **_**if)**_

**CPOV**

_**Max smells, SO bad**_**... **_**I wonder if he's ever showered in his LIFE. **_

**I could think of nothing else as I sat in the permeated air within the cabin of Mr. C's Limo. However, I wasn't sitting next to Max, like a certain sassy-pants brunette. At this point, little miss sunshine has been reduced to holding the top of her sweater to her face and breathing shallowly through her mouth. **

"**I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you..."**

**She hissed out the words each time she breathed out, although she refused to look in (even my remote) direction. Instead she decided to direct her wrath to at the opposite wall, her chocolate brown eyes melting holes in the carpet siding.**

"**I don't see why you hate me so much," I said to her. "You're the one who started the whole argument in the first place and got yourself all flustered."**

**She looked at me sarcastically. A look that bluntly said: "Seriously? I can't believe I live on the same planet with something this horrendously stupid. Go die in a hole, human scum." Her gaze nearly singed my eyebrows as I struggled to return it confidently. "Flustered?" She asked. "Really, Chad? Flustered? Even if I did start the argument, (which I **_**didn't**_**) didn't mean that you had to take the bait. You could have just let it slide."**

**On "slide", she slid the palms of her hands together, and returned her fixed look to me. My cheeky grin, wiped from my face during the lecture, had returned at the end of it. I tweaked her nose, and continued to annoy her. "You're cute when you're flustered." I said, and watched contently as her face turned a hot red, and her hands clenched into fists. **

**SPOV**

"**You're cute when you're flustered." I heard him say, and instantly wanted his head on a silver platter. Why did he have to be such and **_**idiot**_** sometimes? I could never understand him. He seemed to be so nice to me one minute, and then ridiculously annoying the next. Common! Weird Beard? That was **_**total**_** caring. Along with dancing with me after my prom disaster, helping me get Mrs. Bitterman and Marshall apart, telling me I had pretty hair. I**_** loved**_** him when he was like that. But then he had to turn around and be a jerk. I wish he would stop, and just act like he did when nobody was watching. **

**But people would always be watching, we're in show business. **

**I threw **_**that **_**thought out the window (which needed to be open desperately), and folded my arms across my chest. I decided to let his stupidity slide. There was obviously something wrong with his head that just couldn't be helped. Maybe he was Bi-Polar. **

**Nobody's POV**

**Sonny sat crossly, staring blankly at the opposing wall, and Chad (who had nearly fallen asleep by this time) resorted to tapping his foot quietly to keep awake. The car had begun to drive nearly half an hour ago, and while in route, Mr. Condor had been quietly speaking with each of the cast heads about their responsibilities as head, what their show needed and such. **

**He finally made his way to Sonny, and finally Chad, but neither had really listened. **

**They were rather thinking of things of more importance. Well, at least in their minds. Sonny had drifted of to thoughts of what playlist she was going to listen to for the rest of the trip, how she would hold up on the plane take offs, what Europe would be like, and (finally) Chad. Chad himself had contemplated what type of room service there would be at the hotel, how much sleep he needed to get to catch up with his Regular Rest Ritual (RRR), and (eventually) Sonny. **

**They both just couldn't understand why the other had to be so darn attractive. They we rivals! It seemed as if each show was tempting the other with the best they had, only to rope them in and weaken the bond of the opposing cast. **

**There was something **_**about **_**the cuteness Sonny accomplished simply by pouting her lips or smiling the particular "Sonny" smile she had. When she was excited, she seemed to loose all care for dignity and her age seemed to peel away, what with jumping about and grinning gleefully like a little sadistical toy-deprived child on Christmas. "**_**A whole roasted chestnut? All to myself? ! Thank you, kind sir!**_**" **

**Sonny just had trouble figuring Chad out. She didn't want to start thinking of him as attractive. She wanted to HATE him. He was always being jerkish and making her feel stupid or inferior. But as much as she tried to think of his bad qualities, a memory in his favor replaced it, and soon she began to justify his flaws. She mentally smacked herself for doing such a thing. The nerve! The betrayal! The **_**idiocy**_**! Stupid Chad. Stupid, Stupid Chad. **

**As Mr. Condor Spoke with him, Chad knew that he could **_**never**_** like Sonny. He had never been love with anyone in his life, and he had a reputation to keep. Girls fell for **_**him**_**, that was all there was to it. His ego simply would not allow anything different. But why did Sonny's brown eyes pulling him in like a fish on a hook? He need to stop this. **

_**Stupid Sonny.**_

"**-with that in hand, are we clear?" Mr. Condor asked the glazed-eyed blond. **

_**Stupid cute.**_

"**Chad! Are we clear?"**

**He shook his head and blinked his eyes a few times. "Uh, yes sir! Crystal!" **

**Mr. Condor grunted his consent and settled back into his seat on the further side of the cabin.**

"**Crystal? Really?" Sonny mumbled to Chad, popping in her Navy blue headphones and leaning back in the seat. **

Chad soon fell asleep, with his hands folded in his lap and head bent forward at an uncomfortable angle. Not to long into the trip he was awakened by a dead weight on his left shoulder. His eyes blinked open, to see a small brunette head resting on him. She had fallen asleep listening to her music, and he could hear the faint melody of "Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds" pumping from her head phones.

**He contemplated brushing her off, but only for a split second. Instead, for some reason he refused to admit to, he smiled, and slowly slipped back into unconsciousness, with the warmth of the small, stubborn creature's body next to him. **

_**Yeah, REAL stupid. **_

**Yep, that's all I got this time. I'll try to get the next one up sooner. I think it's leaning toward **_**awesome**_**. Just kidding, this last chapter was really quite fluffy and annoying. I want this story to be a Channy, but I want it to stray from that a tad. I am totally welcome to any kind of suggestion, in fact I need one. Who should Sonny sit next to on the air plane? I was thinking maybe the girl from meal or no meal, or some cute dude that Chad could get jealous of. Tell me who and I will give you a million dollars. Okay, not really, but I will give you credit for thinking of it. Until next time, review! **


	4. Chapter 4: Sonny

**I finally figured out what you guys are. After receiving two large chunks of emails, I've deduced that the majority of you are the single attack nocturnal virtual do-gooders of the internet. Your weaponry of righteousness is the little smiley faces. I woke up the other morning and found **_**17**_** unchecked emails in my inbox all telling me that someone ether added my story to favorites or put me on alert. Not to mention the reviews all offering kind suggestions, praise for writing and apparent inability to continue living without an update. **

**You are all awesome. *virtual pat on the back***

**Because, you know, a virtual hug would be weird. **

**Anyway, this following chapter is Sonny's **_**dream**_**. Just so there's no confusion. And another thing to reduce the possibility of speculation, I am **_**not**_** on drugs. Sonny fell asleep listening to Lucy in The Sky With Diamonds. She's dreaming while she's listening to it, so you get the idea. If you've never heard this song, look it up. It helps. (Don't worry there's Channy in there, you don't think *I'd* leave that out, would you? ;)) **

SPOV

I am suddenly in a world all to my own. It is brought into a hazy view with the sound of a distorted electric guitar, and I am in a wooden boat. What a strange world this is! It appears that the river I am floating down, is flowing through an endless patch of tangerine trees and the sky has nearly mirrored their color. As if at sunset, it has turned a sort of orange marmalade.

The electric guitar continues to play, lulling me into a tranquil calm. I lay back in the small boat, finding the bottom is layered with carpets and blankets of an assortment of colors and patterns. I hold one of the carpets up to my face, in order to see the artwork more clearly, but I can't seem to get a view of the distinct lines and shapes.

I set my head back down and close my eyes to breath in the sweet air. I think tangerines become my favorite fruit. I do not get to enjoy it long, for I begin to hear a voice. It is almost as sugary as the breeze, and it makes me want to listen to it. She sounds oddly familiar as she calls for someone, yet it takes me a moment to realize she is referring to me.

"_Sonny! Sonny!_" She is shouting.

I finally sit up, my hair ruffled from the carpets and look around me. At the farther bank, I spot her. The girl holds the likeliness of me, from my black hair to my dainty hands, and she is waving both arms excitedly above her head.

"Uh, Yes? W-what is it?" I stutter sleepily, finding it quite odd to be replying to myself.

"_Come with me! This way, Sonny!_" And she disappears under the darkness of the tangerine trees.

I find ,that I really don't have much of a choice, for my boat had quickly drawn itself closer to shore, and tied it's rope around a tree stump. "Um, okay..."

I step out of the boat, onto the grass and begin to follow the path of the strange girl that looked like me. The small trees soon dissipate into a field yellow and green flowers, huge in size, their cellophane petals towering over my head. With each beat of the unseen instruments they seem to grow taller into the carroty colored sky.

I look out from between the stalks, and see, perched on a grassy cliff, looking towards the burning sun, the girl I had been following. She turns her eyes from the distance to me and waves her arm again.

"_Come on! This way!_" She calls and takes off along the side of the cliff. The odd music begins to pick up pace as I run after her, struggling to keep up. I feel very heavy and tired, more than I usually would, and find that when I do catch up with her, I am terribly out of breath. She is walking to a bridge that crosses over the same river I had just been floating in. Near to it is fountain, elegantly spewing out water in all directions where the strangest of people sit around at the base. They appear to be rocking horses, with minds of their own, with children and families. Near by, there is a few vendors selling various goods and treats.

"_Marshmallow pies! Get your Marshmallow pies here!_" One of them advertises.

I catch up with myself, and she turns to speak with me. "Isn't positively beautiful here?" Now, while looking closer at her, I notice the one difference between me and the oddly accurate replica. Her eyes never stay the same. They are constantly changing, refracting the light in different shapes and prisms. As if each were a singular kaleidoscope, the diverse colors were in a constant flow.

She begins to walk again, forcing me to hurry after her. "Um, where exactly is 'here'?" I ask.

"Your head." She pauses to think, and pats the top of one of the rocking horse children, while handing it a lollipop she has seemingly produced from nowhere. "Well, inside it to be exact. Your dreaming, silly!"

"Oh, well that makes sense." I say, slightly scrunching my nose. She invites me to walk down the street with her, and I follow.

"Don't you just love it here?" She asks. "It always smells so nice on the shore."

I take in a breath. Obviously enough it smells like freshly baked marshmallow pies and tangerines with a hint of river water. But then another sent hits my nose. A very real one.

"Yeah, it does... But what's that other smell?" I sniff the air a few more times. "It smells like leather and *sniff* cologne."

"It's what your closest to." She flipped her hair and added. "_Obviously_."

"The seats?" I wondered aloud. No, they were vinyl. "Well, Chad was wearing leather... And that's his cologne, I know that because when he sponsored the company last year, and he spent a whole month spraying it on anybody and anything that walked by."

I bit my lip in thought.

"But, why would _I_ be smelling Chad?"

The girl with kaleidoscope eyes stopped to look at me knowingly. _Your asleep, silly, you need something to rest your head on._ She says with her brilliant eyes.

Suddenly, realization hit me. "Oh my gosh, I fell asleep on Chad's shoulder!"

She nodded her head and waved down a newspaper taxi that slowed to a stop at the curb.

We both got in the backseat and the car began to drive on it's own. "I have to wake up before Chad!" I nearly screeched at her, enraged that she was being so calm about the matter.

"Why though?" She asked me, playing with the buttons on her red trench coat.

I continued to rant. "He'll shove me off of him! He'll make some snide remark about my 'falling in love' with him."

"And what makes you so sure about that?"

"Because thats all he's ever done!" I said, wanting more and more desperately to be awake. "If he wakes up I'll die."

"Why though? Why can't you just be content that it was a human mistake and be done with it?" She looked at me expecting an answer, but I couldn't think of one. Why would I be embarrassed? No one would notice that I had been "cuddling" with Chad except Chad himself, why should I care what he thought? He was a self-centered egotistical jerk-throb! I shouldn't care in the least... but I do.

"Drama snob got your tongue?" She asked after a bit. "Being so close to TV's CDC, must'a put your head in the clouds."

I snapped out of my thoughts. "No! My head is _not_ in the clouds! My head is right here, at the proper.. atmospheric.. level..."

"Ha ha! Your voice got all high and pitchy! You're in den-i-al! Ha ha!" She sang out obnoxiously.

"_You're _in denial."

"What?"

"Never mind." I sighed. "I can't believe I'm in an argument with my self."

She took on a more serous expression before the newspaper taxi began to slow to a stop. "Listen, I don't care what you say, you can't tell me your not the least bit happy that your sleeping on Chad's shoulder right now."

"How should you know?"

"I'm _you_, don't forget." She opened the car door and I heard her heels clip as she stepped out onto the side walk.

"Wait!" I shouted after her as she was closing the door. "Where are you going?"

"The train station. Meet you there." She pats the roof twice and the taxi takes off down the street. I am still mesmerized by the driverless paper vehicle as we drift down the street and past the flowers that grow so incredibly high. If I weren't so annoyed by kaleidoscope-eyed me, I might smile back at the people on the sidewalk with more enthusiasm, but as noted, I _am_ annoyed.

Quicker than expected, the car stops, and I assume where we are is the final destination of the day. I step out and as it drives away, a large building sits to it's side. I open the fairly large door, and am welcomed by a huge crowd of bustling people, in a desperate hurry to get from wherever they've come from to wherever they need to be.

I must look like a child descending the wide steps, with my mouth gaped and my eyes large. The train station was large in itself, but with the wide array of people making noise and running about in various frenzies, the things to see and journeys to be made were endless. For a moment I forgot about my need to wake, or what might the situation be when I do.

"Need to be awake miss?" One on the plasticine porters asked me. He was smiling enthusiastically, as he adjusted the top of his unrealistically reflective tie.

I nodded, finding it hard to turn my head away from the intricate details on the walls and ceiling. "Yes sir, very much so."

"Then right this way, miss." He leads me to one of the train cars, and helps me up the steps.

"Anything else I can do for you, miss?"

"Um, actually, yes." I lean down to look into his tie and fix my hair. I give myself a smile and stand back up. "Thank you, you've been a very good porter."

"You're welcome, miss. Thank you."

I continue smiling as I look out to the crowd, waiting for the train to leave the station. Suddenly I remember the appointment I made with myself. I was supposed to meet her here. I look out the window, in hopeful search of her ever-changing eyes. But she's gone.

Then I feel a light tap on my shoulder, from a paper airplane that must have floated in from the far window. I unfold it and read a message written in ink.

_Sonny-_

_You stubborn tangle of brunette hair and sunshine. You, my friend, are in the biggest case denial since you lived in Wisconsin and your mother told you that your favorite piglet was big enough to be made into sausages. Are you tearing up with nostalgia? Yeah, I thought so. You really don't need to wake up, but look at you, NOT making history. Somebody didn't want to stick around to wake up later and see what Chad would REALLY do. Meh, I guess I'm done. Look out the window, see what you've accomplished. _

I looked up, and there at the turnstile, is the girl with kaleidoscope eyes. She is smiling half heartedly, and pointing with gusto to a person waiting for the next train. It is Chad, and I am slightly relived and slightly disappointed to see that he will wake on the next train. But a grin spreads it's self on my lips anyway.

_I bet you're disappointed._ Her letter continued to say. _I know I am. Remember, No matter what YOU think, I AM you. So you have no choice but to think what I think because we are the same person. So you'll HAVE to like Chad at some point. Because we really are the same person, and, uh, one person can't think different thoughts FOREVER, so you know... I think. Anyway, see you soon._

_-Sonny _

I look out the window, as the train begins to move out of the station and see her sticking out her tongue and holding out the peace sign. I sign her back, get one last glimpse of Chad and pull away.

I am awake.

**So what'ja think? *rocking anxiously on heels* Don't worry, next chapter things will go back to normal, and they will be on the airplane. I think I've just about decided who's gonna sit next to who-o-o. I am really sorry the last chapter was all messed up. I really didn't look it over before posting it. Hope this is better. **

**Oh, and I would be ever so happy if you reviewed... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! I'm so sorry I haven't been around lately, I've been extremely busy. I'm just gonna let you guys dig in right away, so Sonny With a Chance is nothing of mine, and... GO! **

Chad Dylan Copper woke to a sudden stop in movement, and the sound of rustling about the cabin. People were talking, moving, opening the tinted windows to see the scenery outside the vehicle. He was just slightly disappointed that Sonny had woken up so soon, and replaced the warmth of her face and hair with cold, air conditioned air. Fake air. Not-Sonny air.

He thought she smelled like peppermint.

Chad rather liked peppermint.

Instead, now she was talking with the meal or no meal girl. What was her name again? Picky, Ricky? It didn't really matter to Chad, he thought she was a bit stuck up and snobbish. Next to Sonny, It was hard to see anything of her but a cloud of hairspray, an ungodly amount of eyeliner, and one of the most indecent dresses he'd ever seen. Well, the dress he could tolerate, for she had a slightly nicer body than Sonny, but he figured that it was all push-up bras and bulimia.

Sonny was just naturally beautiful. She could down a whole gallon bucket of chocolate-peanut-butter-chunk and not care that she just ingested nearly four thousand calories. She burned them off just by being Sonny. She never left much time for inactiveness, and just the way she talked was exercise. Besides weight, Chad had never seen a single blemish on her face, but perhaps that's where the make-up plays in.

Chad needed to stop himself. He couldn't like Sonny.

They were from rival shows, and he was sure that Sonny would rather go with him to the guillotines than out to Dinner. He needed to stop himself from faller harder (and possibly faster) for Sonny Monroe. Besides, who said he had to fall for Sonny anyhow? He was Chad Dylan Cooper and he could-

"Chad?" Chad was interrupted from his thoughts by the very brown-eyed girl he had been rolling about in his head. The sliding door was open, and he was holding up traffic. "You going to get out?"

He stared at her for a moment, with a total loss of words or actions. If it weren't for Max, Vicky (yes, that was her name) and bongo, he just might have lost his head and kissed her. Maybe out of confusion, maybe out a stroke of insanity. He contemplated that possibility for a time span only the waiting passengers could measure.

Then he decided that it might be a good thing for his next action (in order not to make a bigger idiot of himself) would be to move promptly from the limo, depositing himself on the outside of the noxious cabin, safely and swiftly to avoid farther awkwardness.

"Geese Monroe!" He said, when she followed closely behind him. "I just woke up, can you cut a guy some slack?"

Sonny scrunched up her face in irritation. Suddenly she feels very good about waking up before Chad did, for certainly in a mood like the one he was in now he would have shoved Sonny off of his shoulder like an annoying puppy. Stepping closer, she felt the need to retort. "I wouldn't be cutting slack for a guy, I'd be cutting slack for _you_."

Chad mirrored her expression, taking a step closer. "Are you insinuating that I'm a girl?"

"Not really," She smiled mischievously walking even closer. "you're anything _but_ a guy. You know, the long hair, big ears, snout-like nose, attitude..." She looked up into his face, now with her nose almost touching his. "I'm starting to think you just might be an a-"

"Okay! Okay! Enough you two!" Mr. Condor interjected, shoving each of them back, for during their "conversation" they had become quite close. "Do you _both_ want to lose your acting jobs?"

"No!" They both yelled simultaneously.

"N-No sir," Chad continued. "Anything but that!"

"Yes, Chad didn't mean to be so childish in his accusations."

Chad turned to Sonny, forgetting Mr. Condor's threat for a second. "Really Sonny, really? I'll have you know-" Suddenly remembering he straitened his posture and smiled pleasantly.

"There we have it," Mr. Condor said. "Much better." He called out to his assistant to carry his bags for him and continued into the building ahead of us.

The two bickering teenagers watched him till the doors closed behind him, and turned towards each other quickly, replacing their mask smiles with expressions of disgust.

**Tawni's POV**

Ugh. The ride to the airport was terrible. Bumpy roads, no sleep, stupid teen gladiators trying to hit on me. Seriously? Don't they know that I am way out of their liege? I mean, they're sweaty idiots and I have my own rock'n town. Named after _me_. Yeah. It just doesn't get any better than that.

Anyway being at the airport isn't much better. I'm stuck sitting in this hard plastic chair with two _other_ idiots (this time being Nico and Grady) and waiting for Sonny to arrive, to perhaps bring a _little_ relief to this chaotic situation. What was taking them so long anyway? Did Sonny break another ankle or something? Honestly! She was the only one holding me from checking my luggage and hopping on the plane next to some stranger who didn't like to talk (or annoy), and I was not going to put up with tartiness.

Mr. Condor had made it a rule to always stay with your show until we got to the hotel, and not to go anywhere without them, because we all a have a responsibility blah blah blah _blah_. Whatever! I want to be _on_ the plane, _with_ some peace! Jeese!

Finally, after I was convinced I was getting bedsores from the stupid waiting chairs, in comes a very angry, flushed, teeth gritting, lip biting Sonny. Next to her was what I deduced was the source of her fury; Chad, in a similar stance. Well, at least *someone* had a worse trip than I had. Ether Mr. C had told her some bad news or the teen heartthrob next to her had been on a roll today.

"Sonny!" I yelled, running up to her and holding tightly by the forearms. "You're here! The ride here was _terrible_. Sweat and cheap perfume and stupid and _Polka_. Do you have any idea what that can do to my chi?"

**No one's POV**

Sonny looked at her incredulously, raising her eyebrows and taking in a large breath. "Listen Tawni, I don't want to hear about your problems... Or your "chi"... I'm really tired and-"

"Great!" Tawni exclaimed grabbing her arm again and picking up some of her many pink bags from the pile she had leaned against her chair. "Let's get to the gate! It's right over there, just past security... and that old lady... and twenty four other gates! Common!"

Sonny tugged her sleeve from the anxious blond "Wait, Tawni! I need my luggage!"

"Oh, sonny! We got it." Nico called, holding up her navy blue carryon.

"We already checked the other one." Grady chimed in.

Sonny smiled. "Awww, you guys! Thank you! But, where's your things?"

"That's no problem." Grady said, taking a pair of rolled up boxers from his pocket. "Nico packed the same."

The girls scrunched up their noses in disgust.

"Aw, man!" Tawni exclaimed. " But don't you at least have to brush your _teeth_?"

"That's covered too." Nico said as Grady unrolled the boxers and took out a toothbrush from in them.

The girls scrunched up their noses farther, and began to dry heave to themselves, covering their mouths.

"Okay-*hurk*..." Sonny paused, pressing her hand to her chest and swallowing, "-let's just get to the gate and on the plane before I throw up."

Tawni, followed. "Yeah, they at least have neat little baggies to hurl in."

The following time between security and the "peace" of the quiet airplane cabin was relatively uneventful. The cast of So Random passed through security and on to the plane in a matter of minutes, during which Nico flirted with an attendant, Tawni applied lip balm approximately 42 times, Grady was searched, and the group noticed the recent absence of a small, pigtailed genius, who appeared moments later, wearing one of the teen gladiators helmets, with a red stain on her shirt that she quickly dismissed as "ketchup".

Well, uneventful for the cast of So Random.

When aboard the jet Sonny was extremely excited to finally be on her way to Europe. She anxiously checked her ticket stub to see what seat she would get.

"C-34, C-34..." She muttered to herself, while checking the small brass plaques on the arms of the seats. "C-31, C-32, C-33, C-_34_." She smiled and looked up at her seat, unfortunately, a popular TV star's big blond head was in the way. Her smile instantly vanished upon seeing him, while his expression brightened into a wide cocky grin.

"_You_?" She tossed up her hands. "I have to sit next to _you_? On the plane _too_?"

"Fancy to see you too, Miss Monroe. I hold a deep, heartfelt joy for you too." He said, making way so she could get past his legs.

Sonny sat down next to him. "Oh, save it for The Falls, I've had enough of your drama for today."

"Ooooh." Chad teased while tweaking her nose. "Sassy Girl's got a comeback! I wonder what she's gonna say next!"

Sonny hadn't moved. The same cynical, unfazed, stare had not left her features, even as Chad withdrew his tweak from her nose. Keeping the same look, she shook her head. "I've lost all hope in men. There's just no decent guys out there."

"Is this C-34?" Asked a handsome voice at the isle, coming from a body to suit it. He was buff, with nicely chiseled features and perfectly whitened teeth.

"Hel-_lo_." Sonny said, becoming slightly less interested in her conversation with Chad. "Why, yes, it is."

And so begins the lengthy trip to Europe. Whoopee.

**Okay, I know this isn't my longest chapter, and I kind of fell apart in the end, but I think it's my favorite so far! I can't wait to write the next chapter though, for the very reason Sonny will be between a gorgeous guy, and another very jealous one. This should be **_**fun**_**. Review please! **

**Hey everybody! I'm so sorry I haven't been around lately, I've been extremely busy. I'm just gonna let you guys dig in right away, so Sonny With a Chance is nothing of mine, and... GO! **

Chad Dylan Copper woke to a sudden stop in movement, and the sound of rustling about the cabin. People were talking, moving, opening the tinted windows to see the scenery outside the vehicle. He was just slightly disappointed that Sonny had woken up so soon, and replaced the warmth of her face and hair with cold, air conditioned air. Fake air. Not-Sonny air.

He thought she smelled like peppermint.

Chad rather liked peppermint.

Instead, now she was talking with the meal or no meal girl. What was her name again? Picky, Ricky? It didn't really matter to Chad, he thought she was a bit stuck up and snobbish. Next to Sonny, It was hard to see anything of her but a cloud of hairspray, an ungodly amount of eyeliner, and one of the most indecent dresses he'd ever seen. Well, the dress he could tolerate, for she had a slightly nicer body than Sonny, but he figured that it was all push-up bras and bulimia.

Sonny was just naturally beautiful. She could down a whole gallon bucket of chocolate-peanut-butter-chunk and not care that she just ingested nearly four thousand calories. She burned them off just by being Sonny. She never left much time for inactiveness, and just the way she talked was exercise. Besides weight, Chad had never seen a single blemish on her face, but perhaps that's where the make-up plays in.

Chad needed to stop himself. He couldn't like Sonny.

They were from rival shows, and he was sure that Sonny would rather go with him to the guillotines than out to Dinner. He needed to stop himself from faller harder (and possibly faster) for Sonny Monroe. Besides, who said he had to fall for Sonny anyhow? He was Chad Dylan Cooper and he could-

"Chad?" Chad was interrupted from his thoughts by the very brown-eyed girl he had been rolling about in his head. The sliding door was open, and he was holding up traffic. "You going to get out?"

He stared at her for a moment, with a total loss of words or actions. If it weren't for Max, Vicky (yes, that was her name) and bongo, he just might have lost his head and kissed her. Maybe out of confusion, maybe out a stroke of insanity. He contemplated that possibility for a time span only the waiting passengers could measure.

Then he decided that it might be a good thing for his next action (in order not to make a bigger idiot of himself) would be to move promptly from the limo, depositing himself on the outside of the noxious cabin, safely and swiftly to avoid farther awkwardness.

"Geese Monroe!" He said, when she followed closely behind him. "I just woke up, can you cut a guy some slack?"

Sonny scrunched up her face in irritation. Suddenly she feels very good about waking up before Chad did, for certainly in a mood like the one he was in now he would have shoved Sonny off of his shoulder like an annoying puppy. Stepping closer, she felt the need to retort. "I wouldn't be cutting slack for a guy, I'd be cutting slack for _you_."

Chad mirrored her expression, taking a step closer. "Are you insinuating that I'm a girl?"

"Not really," She smiled mischievously walking even closer. "you're anything _but_ a guy. You know, the long hair, big ears, snout-like nose, attitude..." She looked up into his face, now with her nose almost touching his. "I'm starting to think you just might be an a-"

"Okay! Okay! Enough you two!" Mr. Condor interjected, shoving each of them back, for during their "conversation" they had become quite close. "Do you _both_ want to lose your acting jobs?"

"No!" They both yelled simultaneously.

"N-No sir," Chad continued. "Anything but that!"

"Yes, Chad didn't mean to be so childish in his accusations."

Chad turned to Sonny, forgetting Mr. Condor's threat for a second. "Really Sonny, really? I'll have you know-" Suddenly remembering he straitened his posture and smiled pleasantly.

"There we have it," Mr. Condor said. "Much better." He called out to his assistant to carry his bags for him and continued into the building ahead of us.

The two bickering teenagers watched him till the doors closed behind him, and turned towards each other quickly, replacing their mask smiles with expressions of disgust.

**Tawni's POV**

Ugh. The ride to the airport was terrible. Bumpy roads, no sleep, stupid teen gladiators trying to hit on me. Seriously? Don't they know that I am way out of their liege? I mean, they're sweaty idiots and I have my own rock'n town. Named after _me_. Yeah. It just doesn't get any better than that.

Anyway being at the airport isn't much better. I'm stuck sitting in this hard plastic chair with two _other_ idiots (this time being Nico and Grady) and waiting for Sonny to arrive, to perhaps bring a _little_ relief to this chaotic situation. What was taking them so long anyway? Did Sonny break another ankle or something? Honestly! She was the only one holding me from checking my luggage and hopping on the plane next to some stranger who didn't like to talk (or annoy), and I was not going to put up with tartiness.

Mr. Condor had made it a rule to always stay with your show until we got to the hotel, and not to go anywhere without them, because we all a have a responsibility blah blah blah _blah_. Whatever! I want to be _on_ the plane, _with_ some peace! Jeese!

Finally, after I was convinced I was getting bedsores from the stupid waiting chairs, in comes a very angry, flushed, teeth gritting, lip biting Sonny. Next to her was what I deduced was the source of her fury; Chad, in a similar stance. Well, at least *someone* had a worse trip than I had. Ether Mr. C had told her some bad news or the teen heartthrob next to her had been on a roll today.

"Sonny!" I yelled, running up to her and holding tightly by the forearms. "You're here! The ride here was _terrible_. Sweat and cheap perfume and stupid and _Polka_. Do you have any idea what that can do to my chi?"

**No one's POV**

Sonny looked at her incredulously, raising her eyebrows and taking in a large breath. "Listen Tawni, I don't want to hear about your problems... Or your "chi"... I'm really tired and-"

"Great!" Tawni exclaimed grabbing her arm again and picking up some of her many pink bags from the pile she had leaned against her chair. "Let's get to the gate! It's right over there, just past security... and that old lady... and twenty four other gates! Common!"

Sonny tugged her sleeve from the anxious blond "Wait, Tawni! I need my luggage!"

"Oh, sonny! We got it." Nico called, holding up her navy blue carryon.

"We already checked the other one." Grady chimed in.

Sonny smiled. "Awww, you guys! Thank you! But, where's your things?"

"That's no problem." Grady said, taking a pair of rolled up boxers from his pocket. "Nico packed the same."

The girls scrunched up their noses in disgust.

"Aw, man!" Tawni exclaimed. " But don't you at least have to brush your _teeth_?"

"That's covered too." Nico said as Grady unrolled the boxers and took out a toothbrush from in them.

The girls scrunched up their noses farther, and began to dry heave to themselves, covering their mouths.

"Okay-*hurk*..." Sonny paused, pressing her hand to her chest and swallowing, "-let's just get to the gate and on the plane before I throw up."

Tawni, followed. "Yeah, they at least have neat little baggies to hurl in."

The following time between security and the "peace" of the quiet airplane cabin was relatively uneventful. The cast of So Random passed through security and on to the plane in a matter of minutes, during which Nico flirted with an attendant, Tawni applied lip balm approximately 42 times, Grady was searched, and the group noticed the recent absence of a small, pigtailed genius, who appeared moments later, wearing one of the teen gladiators helmets, with a red stain on her shirt that she quickly dismissed as "ketchup".

Well, uneventful for the cast of So Random.

When aboard the jet Sonny was extremely excited to finally be on her way to Europe. She anxiously checked her ticket stub to see what seat she would get.

"C-34, C-34..." She muttered to herself, while checking the small brass plaques on the arms of the seats. "C-31, C-32, C-33, C-_34_." She smiled and looked up at her seat, unfortunately, a popular TV star's big blond head was in the way. Her smile instantly vanished upon seeing him, while his expression brightened into a wide cocky grin.

"_You_?" She tossed up her hands. "I have to sit next to _you_? On the plane _too_?"

"Fancy to see you too, Miss Monroe. I hold a deep, heartfelt joy for you too." He said, making way so she could get past his legs.

Sonny sat down next to him. "Oh, save it for The Falls, I've had enough of your drama for today."

"Ooooh." Chad teased while tweaking her nose. "Sassy Girl's got a comeback! I wonder what she's gonna say next!"

Sonny hadn't moved. The same cynical, unfazed, stare had not left her features, even as Chad withdrew his tweak from her nose. Keeping the same look, she shook her head. "I've lost all hope in men. There's just no decent guys out there."

"Is this C-34?" Asked a handsome voice at the isle, coming from a body to suit it. He was buff, with nicely chiseled features and perfectly whitened teeth.

"Hel-_lo_." Sonny said, becoming slightly less interested in her conversation with Chad. "Why, yes, it is."

And so begins the lengthy trip to Europe. Whoopee.

**Okay, I know this isn't my longest chapter, and I kind of fell apart in the end, but I think it's my favorite so far! I can't wait to write the next chapter though, for the very reason Sonny will be between a gorgeous guy, and another very jealous one. This should be **_**fun**_**. Review please! **


End file.
